NEW Death Match 29: Flowey Vs Biollante
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's Undertale VS Godzilla! The battle of the experiments plants! Which weed will be plucked from life!
1. Introduction

Tech: Plants. We all need plants to survive. They produce clean air, give us food.

Bullet: You you can expirement with them to create monsters! Like Boillante, the kaiju that was created using a plant, a little girl's soul, and Godzilla's DNA.

Tech: And Flowey, the true terror of the underground. He's Bullet and I'm Tech and it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Match.


	2. Flowey Bio

Flowey -

Tech: Long ago. Humans and monsters used to live in harmony with each other. The monsters were ruled by a goat family named the Dreemurrs.

Bullet: But their son, Asriel Dreemurr, always wanted a sibling. But one isn't just gonna come from the sky!

Tech: Uh, Bullet?

Bullet: What?

(The scene of the Undertale opening plays, explaining that one day a human fell from a giant hole into the Ruins and the Dreemurrs adopted them.)

Bullet: Oh my god! I'm magic! I wish for beer and women!

Tech: This human's name was Chara. And, unlike being a nice sibling, they had other intentions.

Bullet: Turns out that Chara really freaking hates both humans and monsters and really wants to kill both races. And seeing Asriel, they put their plan into action.

Tech: Knowing Asriel's gullible goat child mind, they knew to exploit that in her scheme. So, they killed themself on purpose. And when Asriel went to burry them on the surface, he was killed on the spot due to a misunderstanding.

Tech: Then some time later, a war broke out because of it. And long story short, the humans won and sealed them underground with a magic spell from 7 wizards. And some time after that, Asgore Dreemurr, king of the underground, took Asriel's dust and spreaded it on his flower garden which Alphys, the royal scientist and anime lover, put determination on without realizing it. And thus, Flowey the Flower was born.

(Play Your Best Nightmare + Finale here.)

Bio -

Name: Flowey the Flower (Real name: Asriel Dreemurr)

Age: unknown (But died at around 10 years old)

Gender: Male

Occupation: (not so) Your Best Friend, Sentient Flower, and God after obtaining the six human SOULs

Reincarnated after Alphys injected Determination into the bed of flowers that Asriel's dust spread on. As a result, he was reincarnated, but as a soulless, sentient flower.

Bullet: Flowey the Flower. That has a decent ring to it. But I'm not scared by it.

Tech: Being a monster in the underground, he does have some magic to use.

Powers and Abilities -

-Immensely intelligent, and is a master manipulator, knows what each member of the Underground will do and not do based on past experience.

-Is totally immune to Soul Manipulation in his normal form thanks to having no SOUL in the first place.

-Soul Manipulation (All of his attacks in both forms attack the SOUL directly. However, because the SOUL is the very culmination of your whole being, he damages you on even the physical plane, not just the spiritual)

-Fully aware of the 4th Wall -Time Travel, Timeline Creation -Is able to change his voice

-Plant Manipulation -He can dig and travel underground with relative ease ONLY IN OMEGA FLOWEY

-Possesses an extremely powerful control over time and space, creating and destroying timelines as he saw fit.

-Reality Warping (Completely messed around with the game itself, can achieve such feats with the six SOULs, created and destroyed timelines, etc.)

-Enchanced Plant Manipulation

-Fire Manipulation

-Timeline Erasure

-Matter Manipulation (Can create things from nothing, such as the bombing runs he frequently performed on Frisk)

Bullet: He is not only strong magically, but he is also strong physically.

Physical abilities -

-He appears to be able to travel to anywhere in the Underground that he desires, often stalking Frisk.

-In his form as Omega Flowey, his physical abilities are greatly amplified by several magnitudes stronger than his normal self.

Tech: His first form, and yes, he has 3 forms, this one, one we will cover, and Asriel Dreemurr, but he is considered a different character. His main way of attacking are called bulle- I mean Friendliness Pellets.

Bullet: But what really defines this flower is his god form. Some call it Photoshop Flowey, some call it Omega Flowey. But I call it a F****** nightmare!

(Omega Flowey's laugh)

Bullet: And this is where ge gets deadly!

Omega Flowey Weapons -

-Flamethrowers

-Clawed arms that can open up into some sort of Venus Flytrap appendage, which attracts swarms of locusts, which can damage the victim.

-Finger Guns that literally use Finger Guns as ammo.

-Claw Vines, launched in a rapid volley

-Can Unleash flying Cactus like monstrosities that have mouths on them

-Blue Laser Beam

-Bomb Spam

-X-Shaped Bullet Hell (Fires a massive storm of bullets that can blanket nearly half the screen in his fight in Undertale)

Tech: And with the 6 SOULs he used to get this form, he can manipulate the SOULs to attack Frisk and the player.

SOULs Abilities -  
-Field of Colossal Knives

-Spread of Titanic Gloves

-Gigantic and Oversized Ballerina Shoes that can crush the target

-Two lines of books that scroll out negative words

-Fire flipping Frying Pans

-Multishot Revolver with seemingly unlimited ammo

Tech: Now. To answer your comments, we will NOT use the DETERMINATION, since he lost to and it was given to Frisk, since it is given to the being with the most DETERMINATION. But we will cover one thing he CAN do. It's the thing that helped Chara.

Bullet: Yep. This plant and also SAVE and LOAD.

SAVE and LOAD -

-Flowey is able to SAVE and LOAD files and overwrite them.

-These SAVEs are entire timelines.

-The ability to save renders the user nigh immortal, as he will enter a different timeline from the one in which they fail but return to a moment before their death, but fully aware of these events, granting them a powerful advantage in battle

-This ability allows the user to manipulate timelines.

-Is exclusive to the one with the highest determination (When Frisk entered the Underground, Flowey's ability to SAVE in his normal form was lost). However, Flowey regained such an ability when he turned into Omega Flowey.

-As Omega Flowey, his ability to perform this is increased dramatically, as he is able to SAVE and LOAD mid-battle and while attacking simultaneously. It also should be noted that after he became Omega Flowey, resetting / loading no longer resets his stats.

Tech: For a plant, he does have some amazing feats.

FEATS (Normal Flowey)  
-

-Vines are strong enough to grip people like Sans, Asgore, and Undyne all at once.

-Friendliness pellets are able to even kill a defeated and weakened Asgore (one of the strongest monsters in the underground, with an 80/80 stat) with ease

-Seems to be able to produce electrical shocks

-Is able to reset the timeline, albeit he'll always restart at the same place.

-Even with his normal powers, he constantly resetted timelines, destroying the last and replacing it with the new.

-Has lived nearly every possible outcome of the Undertale verse

-Implied to have killed Sans after countless times of being beaten by him in his (presumably) normal form.

-Even if you kill Flowey, he just comes back in the next timeloop.

-Retains full knowledge of the protagonist's actions before and after loading a SAVE.

FEATS (Omega Flowey)  
-

-He stated himself to be directly stronger than Chara (See: Genocide Route after the player kills Toriel, he explicitly states his plans to become "all powerful" via the six Human Souls to surpass Chara, which he successfully did in the Neutral route), who destroyed the game (Chara can only be truly rid of if you edit game files) and is (supposedly) LV 9999 compared to Chara's LV 20.

-He is also able to perform a very similar feat to Chara, if you lose against him in the fight, he simply destroys the game. He also performs a similar feat right after he kills Asgore, just as he captures the six SOULs, he crashes the game.

-Can casually create and destroy entire timelines through his SAVE and LOAD ability (and he can do this at any point in time), and can somehow move backwards in time, even though he was fighting in erased spacetime against Frisk. (Immeasurable Speed). Is able to fight normally in an area where time and space technically didn't exist (After all, he fought Frisk after he just erased his whole SAVE file with ease and was fighting in an area where there was virtually no one else was present at that point in time).

-Frisk's attacks, before he had the assistance of the six human SOULs, did practically no damage to him, even though Frisk has immensely strong power, and, who, at that time had astronomically high amounts of Determination, even with just a knife.

-Practically possessed complete control of the game itself.  
-Flowey appeared to have manipulated the opening sequence to where not only did it include a different monster in place of the goatlike one, and it also had the monsters and humans "disappear without a trace", and he even created a save of his own, named it "Floweytale", with his LV set at 9999. Entering it, there is literally nothing.

-Retains full knowledge of the protagonist's actions before and after loading a SAVE.

-Flowey is able to use at least 4 SAVE files if not more, it's inferrable that he can actually use at least 6 SAVE files (He used 1, 2, 3, and 6), in contrast to the player who can only use one SAVE file. And he can do this all in the middle of spamming the opponent with a flurry of whatever he's throwing at them, incase he misses the first time. It's possible this is because he has 6 human SOULs, and each human SOUL has 1 SAVE slot.

-Literally shatters apart Frisk's save, (This also counts as destroying a Timeline), completely undoing all of their progress, and overpowers their already immensely high determination as well as their own ability to save and load. He then kills them over, and over, and over, and over, and over. It also should be noted that they were completely unaffected by the destruction of the timeline and then proceeded to fight as though nothing happened in the resulting black void. This would mean he can fight and move at Immeasurable speeds.

-Attacks are delivered at an absurd speed and rate and does not allow Frisk to open menu so that they can heal.

-He can fight perfectly fine if the six SOULs betray him (albeit with heavily reduced durability), but he WILL go down (but will still survive) if the six SOULs actively strip Omega Flowey of his powers.

-Saw his plan through in the True Pacifist route with brutal success, and managed to get his original form as Asriel Dreemurr back.

Note: His Intelligence and Experience Feats should be shared with Asriel Dreemurr, seeing as not only are they technically the same person, Asriel was in control in both forms.

Bullet: And, just like a flower, Flowey does have weaknesses in both his normal and his Omega forms.

Weaknesses -

-Extremely arrogant (especially as Omega Flowey). May torment and sadistically play with his opponents (as seen in his fight against Frisk, where he could've just killed him right here and then).

-A determined enough person can call out to Omega Flowey's captured SOULs and make them rebel against him, which weakens him drastically. Said SOULs are also able to provide healing to the opponent, but it's highly unlikely Flowey would reveal about the six souls he has in the first place.

-He is cowardly and does not place himself in life-threatening situations, shown when in Pacifist Mode, he kills Asgore after Frisk has weakened him after a long battle, stating he has tried to kill him before, but to no avail. In Genocide Mode, he does the same, only this time, he kills Asgore in order to appease Chara in a final attempt to beg Chara to spare him, but this does not work, as the psychopathic Chara kills Flowey anyway.

Tech: But Flowey is very unpredictable and might hesitate to kill you, but he will do it slowly and painfully as he wants to. Do not piss him off.

Flowey: In this world, it's kill or be killed! 


	3. Biollante Bio

Tech: The year was 1989. Dr. Genshiro Shiragami, one of the best scientists in the world and my hero, has lost his daughter to a bomb that went off in his lab. His goal was to use Godzilla's DNA to enhance plants to survive in harsh weather. And then he decided to add his daughters cells into the mix. So she put her into a rose and mixed Godzilla cells in it.

Bullet: And, well, turns out, the Godzilla cells took control of his daughters cells and...

(A clip of the movie Godzilla VS Biollante where her vines destroy the new lab is shown.)

Tech: She then began to rampage. And she was growing at an advance rate. Until she grew into her iconic size, much taller than the king of the monsters himself, Godzilla.

(A clip of Biollante's Plant Beast roar plays)

 **BIO  
** -

 **Birthplace: Dr. Shiragami's lab Residence: Space?**

 **Age: A few days old.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: A rose, human, Godzillasaurus tribrid.**

Bullet: Biollante has 2 forms, rose, and her famous plant forms.

 **ROSE  
** -

Height: 85 meters

Weight: 60,000-100,000 metric tons

 **Attacks (ROSE)  
** -

Vines.

-She can grab and strangle her opponents using her vines.

-Some vines have mouths for biting opponents.

~These mouths can spew a corrosive sap capable of blinding enemies.

-Her vines can also block attacks by forming a wall.

 **OTHER INFORMATION  
** -

-She can turn into spores to get around

 **PLANT/FAMOUS  
-**

Height: 120 meters (130 meters [Godzilla Unleashed])

Weight: 220,000 tons

 **Attacks (PLANT)  
** -

-Radioactive acid sap from her mouth.

-Enhanced vines.

~Some vines now end in spear-like points capable of harming Godzilla

~She can stick her vines underground for surprise attacks.

-Mouth full of teeth

-Headbutts.

-Charge attack.

~Either runs forward, or slides forward.

-Tentacle Dance: Moves forward while swinging her vines around, finishing off by slamming her four tentacles on the ground around her, hitting nearby(ish) enemies.

 **ABILITIES  
** -

-Burrowing. (Godzilla Unleashed)

~Can dig to cover ground faster.

~Causes earth tremors.

-Can absorb certain energy.

~Once absorbed King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams and turned into a hybrid of itself and KG.

 **OTHER INFORMATION**  
-

-Faster than she looks

-Smarter than she looks (likely due to having human DNA).

-Large size and weight let her overpower opponents. High vitality, but low defense.

-Can stand up on her vines.(Godzilla Unleashed)

Can cover some ground by pulling herself forward with her vines.(Godzilla Unleashed)

Has no tongue (probably for the better).

Bullet: And she has done amazing things despite being a plant.

 **FEATS  
** -

-Forced Godzilla to retreat.

-Pierced Godzilla's flesh

~Stabbed right through his hand and shoulder

-Carries her own weight on her vines.(Godzilla Unleashed)

Tech: Just because she is a powerful kaiju, doesn't mean she doesn't have flaws.

 **FLAWS  
** -

-She's flammable.

-The orange core on her stomach is susceptible to damage.

-Her cellular division is abnormally affected by nuclear energy.

-Despite her size, Biollante is relatively frail compared to other monsters (she is a plant after all).

-Limited mobility.

-Very young and thus inexperienced.

-Rose Form isn't very strong.

-Rose Form can't move.

-Her Plant Form's huge size makes her a big target.

Tech: But she is still a brilliant kaiju. She isn't afraid to step up and even knows when to retreat. Don't piss her off.

(A clip of her Plant Form roaring is plated to end her segment)


	4. FIGHT!

Tech: Alright. The combatants are set. Time to end this debate once and for all!

Bullet: It's time for a DEATH MATCH!

(The Death Match screen shows before opening.)

It was quiet in the Underground. A child was walking through a castle like scenery. An anthropomorphic goat in a king's outfit was kneeling down in front of the child, talking with them. Then a bunch of petals circled the king and penetrated him, killing him and turning him into dust. Then a flower with a face popped up from the ashes with an innocent smile. This flower's name was Flowey. Flowey the Flower.

Flowey: Howdy! I wanted you to do my dirty work. And good job. Now I got the SOULs! And you are the only SOUL I need! Now, DIE!

Flowey then absorbed the SOULs, turning into Omega Flowey. He then let out an evil laugh before hearing what sounded like blue whales (Since for the Rose form Biollante they used actual blue whale cries). When he looked at the other end of the hall, he say a giant rose just standing there. He then growled and had petal like projectiles go through it. It cried in pain before sinking into the ground.

Flowey: Now. That's-

But he was interrupted when a giant, alligator-faced plant monster rose from the ground in front of him. Flowey then growled as the monster roared. The rose turned into one of Godzilla's strongest enemies, Biollante.

Flowey: W-what are you?! No matter! I'll just kill you and return to killing Frisk!

He then let out another evil laugh as Biollante let out a roar.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Flowey laughed as he send hundreds of petals around Biollante, and they all went through. But she let out a pained roar and whipped him with her toothed vines. She then wrapped her vines around him and they started to bite the monster flower hard. Flowey then let out a pained grunt and called upon a swarm of giant flies, which managed to tear the vines up and made her let out another pained cry. But the vines quickly grew back. Omega Flowey's TV head then changed into a light blue heart and soon knives were soon cutting into her, making her let out more pained cries. When the assault was over, she spat toxic sap on Flowey, though, like everything else she did, they did no damage. Then the TV turned into an orange heart. Soon she was getting assaulted with giant gloved fists When THAT assault was over, Biollante continued her feeble assault on the each of her hits did no damage to him.

Flowey: Just give up! You stand no chance! Die!

He then summoned many flamethrowers. But before they fired on her, she turned into ashes and flew into the air. Flowey, being the overly cocky flower he is, thought he dusted her and laughed. But she appeared behind him and started whipping him with vines again as a sneak attack. Flowey's screen shown a normal blue heart and soon she was being kicked by tons of ballet shoes. Then it turned into a purple heart straight away and she was being hit be tons of negative words. Then it was back to Flowey, who launched 3 flower balls with gnawing teeth on them. Biollante managed to knocked them back at him with her vines, but they missed him.

Flowey: Feeble attempt ya plant! I will end you and turn you into dust!

Him saying was replied by a roar from the monster plant. She then spat radioactive sap onto him again, and, she did no damage like usual. The screen then shown a green soul before she was getting hit with fire falling from many frying pans. Then it went right to a giant revolver being pointed at her and shooting bullets at her. Soon the battle returned to Flowey and him shooting a giant laser from his horrid mouth. But Biollante countered it with her radioactive sap. Biollante looked weak and close to death. Until a green bandage was thrown at her and she felt a little better. She then got a green thumbs up, green eighth notes, green positive words, green eggs, and green four-leaf clovers. Which means the SOULs were healing her. When Flowey noticed this, he was shocked.

Flowey: W-w-what?! No! Stop helping that thing! I command you! Stop!

Biollante then whipped her vines at him, now she was doing heavy damage. Flowey started to give her all he got, flamethrowers, flies, lasers, 'friendliness pellets', everything in his arsenal.

Flowey: Stop! I command you! Stop!

When Flowey was weak, Biollante dealt the final blow with her swinging her vines around as she charged at him. When he reverted back to his normal form, Biollante looked down at him and growled.

Flowey: H-hey! No hard feelings, right?

But Biollante refused to show him mercy. She used her vines to rip him up. He screamed in pain before he was finally dead. Biollante then let out a victorious roar.

 _ **K.O!**_


	5. Conclusion Next Time

(Half of the screen shows Biollante looking down at Frisk and the other half showing Flowey's poetals blowing away in the wind.)

Bullet: That was a surprising turn of events.

Tech: At first, Flowey DID have the upperhand, with him being unkillable and all with the SOULs.

Bullet: And before you say "Oh! You two were dumb in letting the SOULs help Biollante when they counted as outside help!" And that I say shut up and hear us out.

Tech: Sure they were technically outside help. But they were also part of his arsenal. Without the SOULs, it wouldn't be a fair fight because Flowey wouldn't have used his strongest attacks. And also, it takes the SOULs to have him achieve his Omega form. And also, in Flowey's bio, it said that the SOULs can betray him and heal his opponent, which they did in this fight. The reason behind their betrayal was because they were forced to fight.

Bullet: And also. The SOULs were used to conjure of the knives, fists, everything. So without the SOULs, it wouldn't be fair and Biollante would have won with a single slam on her vines.

Tech: The winner, is Biollante.

(The screen shows her roaring up into the sky in Godzilla VS Biollante.)

(The next time screen pops up.)

Bullet: Next time, on Death Match!

Base stats of 600. Strong enough to face legendaries. These Pokemon are deemed the strongest. And they will face. Each other! In a 1 on 1 on 1 on 1 on 1 on 1 on 1 on1 battle to the death.

(Clips from Pokemon shows and movies reveal the opponents.)

No trainers! No EV/IV training! No TMs/HMs, no held items, no stat increasing items, and no Mega Evolutions!

Pseudo Legendary Battle Royale! A.K.A: Dragonite VS Tyranitar VS Salamence VS Metagross, VS Garchomp, VS Hydreigon, VS Goodra VS Kommo-o!


End file.
